Different
by DimondDoggie
Summary: Dipper and Mabel looked like normal kids. Suburb home, nice family, normal preteen problems. They have no clue how wrong they are. Dipper and Mabel are nothing like normal kids. Dipper has always seen things that no one else has ever seen, earning him an "active imagination" when he was kid, but now he's almost a teenager... could he just be insane? And Mabel has always had imagina
1. First day of many

"Mom!" Dipper cried, running as fast as he could to his mother. Dipper was terrified. He had just seen something, it was horrific. Someone had just been hurt, really badly. And it was by the hands of someone else. A tall man with no face, in a black suit. He'd had tentacles. Tentacles! He had ripped the man apart. limb by limb. Dipper didn't know what death meant back then, but the man was dead.

Dipper's mother looked up, hearing one of her children call out for her. She was concerned. The look her child was giving her, it was one of horror. She looked around. There was nothing out of the ordinary though... She embraced her son when he got to her. She looked at him I the eyes. "What's the matter? You look like you saw a ghost..."

"A... A man," was all he could get out. He buried his face into his mother's legs, breathing in her scent for comfort.

That was the last time they went to that park for years.

°•

Mabel looked all around her. She couldn't believe this park was so big! It had a slide, a merry go round, and monkey bars! It was so cool! She ran across the pebbles that covered the ground. Making a mad dash to the seesaw. She happily sat on one end looking expectantly at her twin brother. Her smile became a confused puckering of her lips. Her brother was staring at the forest, eyes wide. Mable wondered what he could have been staring at, but she looked back at the seesaw. She knew her brother wouldn't be playing with her today.

She looked around, hoping another kid would be willing to play with her. She spotted a little girl, she looked lonely. She wore blue jean overalls, and a rainbow sweater. She had dirty blonde hair tied back with what looked like red string and she had no shoes on. Mable saw an opportunity to make a new friend. Mable jumped off the seesaw and ran to the girl.

"Hi! I'm Mable, but you can call me your new best find ever forever!" Mabel greeted the girl once she got to her spot on the fringes of the party ground. The girl didn't even look up at Mable when she had said hi, instead Mable saw a few tears roll down her cheeks. Mable wondered why she was crying, had she been crying before she got here? "Are you ok? Do you need your mommy?"

This time the girl looked male in the eyes. She seemed to be shocked when she saw Mable was looking at her. She scooted over to the side a few feet, looking at Mable with hopeful eyes. Mable cooked her head to the side in confusion for a moment, but them immediately followed the little girl. The little girl cried with joy at this, jumping to her feet.

"You can see me!" She cried as she jumped up and down. Mabel's mouth broke out into a wide smile. She during know what seeing her had to do with making the girl smile, but she was thrilled either way. The girl then let out a gasp. "Do, do you want to play on the merry go round?"

"Sure! Then could we play on the seesaw?" Mable asked, wanting to play on the seesaw so badly, but didn't want to be rude, so she would pay her game first.

The pair ran to the merry go round were a few others were already playing. They went ahead and just jumped on. Mable closed her eyes, trying to guess what color she'd landed on. Maybe a blue? Ooh, yellow maybe? She opened her eyes. It was a faded red, but in her eyes it was pink. Mable let out a squeal of delight. She looked at the little girl, she'd landed on a light yellow-green piece.

"Hey!" Said a boy that was on the outside, pushing a blue piece one wedge over from her. He looked to be about ten or eleven, kind of old to do other things, but since he was helping out other, smaller kids no one thought anything of it. "Name's Doug. You?"

"I'm Mable! And this is-?" Looking at the girl, giving her a questioning look.

"Claire!" Said the little girl.

"Claire!" Repeated Mable. Doug looked at Mable, seeming confused for a moment. He looked at Mable, then the place that Claire was at. His mouth made an 'O' shape with his mouth, having a look of understanding spread across his features.

"Nice to meet you two!" He said, sounding a awkward, but friendly.

"Nice to meet you-!" Mable started, but was cut off.

" _ **Mooooooooom**_!" Mable heard her twin brother cry out. Mable looked over at her twin, fear coming across her face. Dipper didn't get scared easily, so something was up. Something was very wrong.

"Woah! What happened to that kid?" Doug thought out loud. He stared at Dipper for a moment. "Hey, is he your brother or something?"

"Yeah..." Mable said as she jumped off the merry go round. "I have to go home."

"No!"

Mable looked at the horrified look on Claire's face. The little girl's eyes were displayed and treating up at the thought of Mable leaving her. Mable felt guilt gnawing at her chest. She had to go home, but she didn't want to leave Claire.

"But I have to go home." Mable said, walking away from the girl.

"I'll come with you!" Claire cried running to the brown haired girl.

"But my mommy doesn't know you or your mommy." Mable protested.

"Then why don't you introduce her to your mom?" Asked Doug, only hearing Mable's side of the story. He had gotten the gist of it though. It was a little girl with her first imaginary friend. She didn't get one else, but her could see her. He didn't have anyone explain it to him, so he didn't really have any. But from what he could remember they'd been pretty fun.

"Well..." Mable said, not sure if that'd work.

"Hey, is better than not trying right?" Doug reasoned.

"Well, ok! Come on Claire!" Mable called running towards her frightened brother and horrified mother.

Doug went back to helping push the wheel for the other kids, smiling at the little girl as she went. Though he could have swore he felt a cool breeze as he heard the words, _"Thank you."_ While a little creeped out, he brushed it off as his over active imagination.


	2. A normal morning for the twins

"Hey, Dippy!" Twelve year old Mable Pines called out to her brother. She brushed back her brown locks behind her ears as she waved with her other hand. Her smile was laced with silver since she had gotten her braces a few weeks ago, making her smile just a bit shinier. At the moment she was wearing purple sleep shorts and a blue butterfly t-shirt.

Dipper stared at his sister, then at the floating blood and goo monster next to her. He let out a frustrated sigh as he walked over to the kitchen pantry and opened it. His hands thought about grabbing the hammer that their dad stashed in there, but he thought better of it and grabbed the broom. He let it drag behind him until he was behind his sister's chair at the table.

"Ya might wanna duck," he stated simply. His sister rolled her eyes and got under the table much to the displeasure of the creature, who turned its one eye towards Dipper in anger and annoyance. Dipper swung the broom at the little creature, hitting it square on its backside. At least that's all Dipper could call it, it was the slide that didn't have the eye. The creature growled at Dipper but then started quickly making its way to the door when Dipper brought the broom back up to hit it making the creature whimper pitifully as he made his way out.

"I told you already! Stay out you dirty litte-!" Dipper shouted at the creature as he finally got it out the door. The creature growled at him but was silenced by the broom being thrown at it with all of the twelve year-olds might. "My sister's _not_ on the menu! That goes for you and all of the others! Spread the word!"

Dipper slammed the door, letting out a grunt of annoyance. That had been the tenth one this week. Not the worst week by a long shot, but it was still annoying. He looked at his sister, glad he had stopped the thing from getting to her. All it would have done would have been scaring her, but that's how they got more powerful. He did not need another category 15 loose on the streets. The one from the first day of him and his sister's gifts having been activated was bad enough.

"What was it?" Mable asked, knowing that since Dipper hasn't gone to get the broom yet it was, most likely gone. She was now back at her seat eating her oatmeal once again, which was laced with glitter and candy hearts. She looked like she'd just seen her brother smack at a fly, not a little monster, not that she'd seen the monster.

That was the thing about each other's gifts, neither could see what the other saw. Dipper could see monsters, creatures of the night, and the things that keep kids awake at night. Mable could see ghosts, poltergeist, and creatures they used to be human. The creatures that Mable could see that used to be humans, Dipper could see as well, but those were very, very rare.

"Category two, probably just made. No big whoop." He replied.

"Okie dokie!" She said before turning to the chair next to her. "... What? Oh, ok." Mable said to the empty air right beside her. "Hey, Dip, Claire says that she talked to Grandma Shermie again, she's sending gifts!"

"Wait, really?" Dipper asked. Sure, their grandmother sent gifts on their birthdays, but it wasn't anywhere near that. "How come? Our birthdays were a week or two ago, and she'd sent presents."

"Mmh... Ok... That's, what's the word?... Yeah! Vague. That's oddly vague for Gran." She said to what to anyone else looked like thin air. But, while Dipper couldn't see her, he knew she was speaking to Claire. While he'd never met her, Mable told him enough about her he felt like he'd known her all his life. Mable and Claire were inseparable. Claire was the only spirit that Mable would allow to come to school with her, as last the only one that didn't live there and that she would want to be at school with her. They'd play on the playground together, and do "magic" for the other kids outside. Making them float, reading their minds, hypnosis, stuff like that. All with the help of Claire of course. Claire could also talk to other ghosts too, like their grandmother.

"What was vague?" Dipper asked, his curiosity peaking.

"She said, 'You're going to need these gifts very soon. Something is coming.' And when Claire asked for more information, Gran wouldn't talk anymore!" Mable repeated. Dipper felt goosebumps crawl into his skin. That was not a typical grandma thing to say, it was vague and cryptic. Grandma was normally straight to the point and sweet, that was not either of those.

"Why?" Dipper asked, summing up all his questions. Mable just shrugged, obviously not knowing either.

 _Why?_

 _{{A few hours later}}_

 _"Kids?" Called Amanda Pines, a.k.a. the twins mother. She had been at work almost all day. She wished she had a better paying job. That way she wouldn't have to leave her kids home alone everyday. She knew how responsible they were, but it still made her worry. She entered the house, not hearing any response. Amanda walked wearily through her home._

 _"Kids?" She called again. "This is not funny. You're both going to be grounded if you don't come out right now!"_

 _"AAAAAAAAAHHH!"_

 _"DIPPER! MABLE!" Amanda screamed, rushing to the room that the scream seemed to come from. She grabbed the door knob, trying to turn it with all of her might. It was locked. That was against one of her rules, and her kids never broke her rules. She slammed her side against the door, the sound of splintering and cracking wood immediately followed. But the door still wouldn't open. "DIPPY! WHAT'S HAPPENING!"_

 _"MOMMY!" She heard Mable cry out, followed by frantic shrieking. "DON'T LET HIM GET US! DON'T LET US GO TO SLEEP!"_

 _"MAKE HIM STOP IT! HE WANTS TO KILL US! MOMMYYYYY!" Dipper cried out. Dipper never liked crying and he'd grown out of calling her mommy years ago. Someone or Something was trying to harm children, that was it's first mistake. The second? Well, that would be trying to harm her children._

 _"MOMMY WILL SAVE YOU! SWEETIES, COVER YOUR EARS!" Amanda commanded from her side of the door. Amanda slammed her body against the door some more, sending out curse words as she did. "I_ _DON'T KNOW WHO THE HELL YOU ARE, BUT IF YOU'VE HURT MY CHILDREN! OH HO, YOU ARE GOING TO DIE AND ROT IN HELL!"_

 _The door broke. Amanda rushed in in time to see a man in a white hoodie disappear before her eyes, screaming the words "GO TO SLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!"_

 _"What the fu- Fudge?" Remembering that her children were present. She stared at the now empty air, mouth agape not able to believe what she'd just seen. "That... That didn't just happen."_

 _"Mommy... Why's Dipper sleeping?"_

"Ah!" Amanda shouted before realizing where she was. She at home, in her bed, with no monsters killing her children. There was a shift in the covers before her husband, William, otherwise known as Will sat up next to her.

"Hey," he said, slowly sitting up. "Another nightmare?"

"Yes." Amanda admitted as she snuggled next to her husband. She searched for his hand for a moment, then found it. She intertwined her fingers with his for comfort.

"What was it this time?" He asked, putting one arm around his wife's hips.

"Jeff the killer."

"You really need to stop reading creepypastas."

 _{{the next morning}}_

"Mable... Come on!" Dipper heard a voice call out. He tried to squeeze his eyes closed harder, but he knew the inevitable was upon him. He was awake. He let out a groan of irritation, rubbing his eyes to get the sand out of them. He brought his arms to his back to help pop it. He looked around him and his twin's room, still in that area between awareness and sleep. The sleep left him as soon as hee noticed a category eight or nine standing next to his twins bed talking to her. It had taken the form of a tween girl, trying to lure her way away with the promise of a new friend no doubt!

"Mable... I need you to get out off bed... Very slowly!" He shout whispered. He needed to get his twins attention, but he could not let the monster know he knew a danger was next to her.

"What?" Mable groggily asked him. She brought her hands up to rub the eye crust out of her eyes. She was obviously still sleepy. "What..." She let out a hearty yawn. "What are you talking about?"

"There's a category nine." He whispered just loud enough for her to hear him. Mable eyes grew wide, fear overtaking them. He didn't want her to be scared, but he needed her to be, category seven and up can potentially kill. "And it right beside you!"

"What?!" The monster shrieked. Dipper shrinked back in his bed covers, he was terrified. The monster looked terrified. And it could understand English and speak it?! It was a ten... Oh, God! It was a category eleven!

"Hey! Get away from my sister! If you lay one finger on her-!"

"Mable, come on! Let's get by Dipper!" The monster cried out trying to reach for Mable's hand. Mable took it. Dipper's eyes shrank, the beast had a physical grasp on his sister, that was all it needed to kill her. Dipper could only watch in horror, waiting for the beast to go in for the kill. Dipper waited, but nothing happened. They ran over to his side, Mable grabbing his hand and the monster just standing next to them with its back turned to them.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! What kind of creature are you?!" He asked the creature. But she didn't look back at him. He could feel his cheeks heating up, he hated being ignored. "Hey! I'm talking to you! Why didn't you go in for the kill? You had a physical connection, but you didn't kill Mable, now you're just floating in front of me without even paying attention!"

"Where is it?" Mable asked, now curious about the odd behavior that Dipper was describing.

"Right there!" He said pointing to it. The girl creature turned around, a look of shock spreading across its face.

"Wait! It's on me?! Mable! Make Dopey get it off!" Cried the girl as she started visiting her hands all over her body, as if attempting to get some invisible bug larva off of her. Dipper stared at the girl in shock. What kind of creature was this? It wasn't scary, frightening, mean, greedy, or covered in blood.

"Dipper!" Mable cried, her voice filled with worry and fright. Dipper could only stare at the creature and try to ignore his sister. This wasn't a monster. It was a ghost... Dipper couldn't see gooey, well some ghost, but Mable couldn't even see them! Not only was it a ghost it was one he'd grown up with his entire life, but had never seen before.

Now that he could see her... She was, in the words of his sister, Meow wow! She was the prettiest girl he'd seen it ever! Dipper could only stare, mouth slightly open. His breath hitched when she opened her eyes. Oh, God those eyes! They were literally breath taking. He just picture himself running his fingers through her hair and staring into this eyes while doing it.

She's dead.

Dipper finally woke up from his trance like state. The sudden realization hit him hard, almost knocking the breath out of him. He was crushing on a dead girl. He shook his head slightly, trying to clear his mind of his sudden attraction to the gorgeous, gentle, really really- No! Bad brain! _Bad_!

"Mable... I was wrong," Dipper started, looking away from the ghost and at his sister who was still sitting next to him on the bed. "There's no category ten in our room." Mable had a look of relief spread across face as she let out a small sigh. "But something's happened that equally, if not more, scary."

"What?!" Claire screamed the same time as Mable.

"I can _see_ Claire."

"What." Claire dead panned.


End file.
